I do?
by knuxnbat
Summary: Hey I’m a new member. My first part of the story is coming, but it’s longer, so bear with me.This is a Knuckles and Rouge romance story.
1. Where is My Laundry?

A Little Overview

Hey I'm a new member. Like the review said, My first part of the story is coming, but it's longer, so bear with me. Encase your confused I'll give you a little review on story one: All the sonic characters have to go to this school, along with other characters. (there are all animals) and train better. There are a lot of groups but I will mention only the sonic gangs Teams. Team Hunts: Knuckles, Rouge, Espio and Charmy. Team C.A.V.S: Sonic, Amy, Cream and Vector. Team Tools: Jet, Wave, Storm and Tails. I'll tell you the reasons for teams and groups later. So each group lives in a room (don't worry, the have separate rooms in their rooms. They have dances and balls and that other crap. At the end of the year though. They have a one whole year of no school and after that one whole year, They go back to school. So this is their second year. The second year students all have their own dorms. Chapter one: Where Is My Laundry?

Rouge: Oh my god. I have to be at Angel Island in 5 minutes! Where is my laundry!

Cell phone: Mario bros theme.

Rouge: where the heck is my cell?

Rouge looked inside her bag to retrieve the call.

Rouge: Hello?

Knuckles: Hey where have you been? Espio and charmy are already in my dorm.

Rouge: Yeah, about that, sorry, I can't find any thing dress code appropriate in my drawers. And my uniforms not in my closet either!

Knuckles: Oh yeah! You left it here last night. ;D. Remember?

With those last words said, knuckles had a little smirk on his face. Rouge not to different.

Rouge: Oh yeah. Heh. Well any ways I'll be a little late. Okay?

Knuckles: Okay, Bye

Rouge: Bye.

Little did Knuckles know, Espio and charmy were not too far behind listening to his conversation.

Espio: Oooh! What happened Knux? Go a little wild on the girl?

Knuckles: heh.

Charmy: Ha ha! Knuckles and rouge kissing on a tree, S.I.T.T.I.N.G!

Knuckles: It's SITTING on a tree!

Charmy: Oh…well… a lot you would know!

Review! 


	2. Misunderstanding

Chapter Three: Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sonic characters. I might own some characters in later chapters though

With Rouge

After about five minutes and 13 seconds, Rouge finally got something to wear. Not the most appropriate, but it still covered her up pretty well.

Rouge was just about to knock on knuckles door when she heard…

Knuckles: Guys, I told you! Nothing extreme happened!

Espio: Yep we have total belief in what you just said.

Charmy: Yeah. The fact that Rouge's clothing is in your room on your bed of all places is just a coincidence!

Knuckles: It might be

Outside in the corridor, Rouge was listening to the whole thing. She just smirked and nodded her head from side to side. "Those two just wont give poor Knux a break will they," She said in her mind.

After a little while, she just decided to go on and knock.

_Knock, knock_

Knuckles looked through the peek hole to see Rouge. Knuckles unlocked the door, but before he could open it, he gestured for Charmy and Espio to shut up and act clueless. He was about to open the door when Rouge called out, "Hey Knuckles you don't have to gesture anything for the two. I heard it all". "How can she tell everything I'm about to do?" He thought. He finally opened the door and allowed her in, only to feel her gentle lips touch his. They both exchanged smiles when Rouge spoke up. "Hey, where're Es and Charm? Knuckles looked at her confused, while locking the door. "What?" Knuckles looked around the room, only to find a floating scarf, and a lamp with a bee's bottom.

Rouge: Oh god! You guys could come out now! I won't kill any one for your misunderstandings!

Or will she? Well just review! I didn't get any reviews but mine and Sunnie!

(Which is me)! I even allow flames and anonymous people! For the love of god jus t review!


	3. Hello!

Chapter Three: Hello!

Thank you for your advice everyone. I'll try and resist chat form. But it is a stupid rule. And just encase you're confused, the floating scarf is Espio, (yes he is wearing a scarf in this fic) and obviously, the bee's bottom is charmy hiding under a lamp shade. So any ways, heres chapter three.

Espio slowly changed back into his normal." Ah, heh hi..Rouge. Nice to see you again..." Charmy popped off the lampshade he had on and sort of went wide eyed. " Wow. Ahh.. hey.. R..Rouge. You changed a lot over the year.

Rouge just stared at them in a confused way and had her arms crossed, when unexpectedly, she blurt out and ran to the two.  
"Ohh my gosh you guys it's so great to see you! How have you been? Whats up? Man you've both changed a lot too! Hi"  
Rouge was a bit on the eratic side, so she didn't nootice the two almost dieing of lack of air entering their bodys, due to her tight hug.

"Um it's nice to...(cough)..see you too...(wheeze)...Rouge!" said Espio in a slight struggle. Rouge noticed her tight hold on the two, so she let go blushing. "Umm...sorry!"

"Its okay!" Said the two now struggling to get up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry all my chapters are short, but I only get a limited time on the computer because I have to ask for the use of the computer. Right now, this chapter was done illegally I'll trie to put up longer chapters! And please review.  
eview!

knuxnbat 10:26 AM 


	4. WTF!

Chapter 4: F

I don;t own anyone except Team Snipes. I might own other characters in later chapters

"Anyways.. minus you two almost being killed by Rouge's hug, I say that you guys had a nice reunion. So lets get on with it." Exclaimed Knuckles as he sat down on his chair. " Ooh! Ooh! Could I do the session opening thing a ma jig!" "Yes charmy, you can do the GRAND OPENING of this meeting that I dont even know about." Yelled Espio just to make the room quiet. " YAY! This meeting..(giggles).. is now ...(snicker) ...Officialy..(bursts out laughing)HAHAHAHAHAHHHAAAWOO HOOOHAHAHA ah Open!"

"This is why ESPIO I dont allow him to do the opening! It delays!" Said the dude with steam coming out of his ears. (Or Knuckles). "Okay anyways. What is this meeting about anyways?" Rouge said, just to prevent Knuckles from killing the frightend chamelean, and the non stop laughing bee. Knuckles returned to his normal state. "Well as it is the begining of the year,and not ot mention our SECOND year..I repeat SECOND year..." "Just get on with it!" " ...each group is going to be going to different locations in the world. Ours is Baphadonis Island." Everyone was just looking at hm. " Thats it. I'm done." Right than everybody just started to tackle Knuckles with Questions. " You called me here just to say 30 seconds of stuff to us, and it took me one hour to pick out something to wear!" Ummm...yes?" scared eyes just stsred at the fuming bat.

Phone: Star wars theme

"Ahh...that would be mine!" Said Knuckles relieved that he didn't have to face the wrath of Rouge

"_He keeps a Star Wars ring tone,..Cool!" _Thought Rouge

Phone conversation: _Italics is the other person talking to Knuckles_

Hello? _Hi. I'm calling on behalf of the locations studies project. To continue, press 1. To decline the conversation, press 2. To go up someones_... Before the last part could be said, Knuckles pressed 1. _You and your group members are number 0701. Your partners are group 0702, or team Snipes_. Knuckles choked on his own spit when the person said' TEAM SNIPES.' _To know more about Team Snipes, press 1, to_...Before she could finish knuckles shut his cell, turned to the others with a serious expression, which turned into a creepy smile and unexpectedly shouted out..

F--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------K

( CAR SCREECHES AND CAR ALARMS COULD BE HEARD)

Well that was chapter 4. Tell me what you think and don't be shy to ask questions. And team Snipes are team Hunts enemys. Especially Knuckles' and Rouge's

I'll tell you about them in the next chapter. Please drop a Review!

knuxnbat 4:06 PM


	5. Aww Fudge!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Aber and Nate

So here's chapter 5. (First, there's a little introduction about team Snipes)  
Team snipes consists of two members only: Nate and Aber. Both are said to be the best of students in their team action and attacks. Too bad that the best of students guide doesn't include kindness to the newbs. They go by these words; 'Prune the newbs.' Both have been the longest members of the H.S.T (Highly Superior Trainees. Of course they had a chance to be free after their fifth year, but they decided to stay and be at the top of the food chain. In story one (I know, I haven't written it, don't kill me,) they make new rivals, not that it's new, with who else, than Knuckles and Rouge. They act cocky and show off a bit too much for their own good. Aber, of course made enemies with Rouge, and Knuckles made enemies with Nate. Both were more of enemies with Aber than Nate. Knuckles will still never forget the fact that he lost marks being caught punching Nate, by the surveillance. Knuckles still thinks it was stupid for the H.S.T to count that as 'beating up.' It was more like defence. He was defending Rouge against Team Snipes. Well, any ways I think I've said enough about that situation. So now here are there bios.  
Aber:  
Age: 19 Speciality: skate boarding and kick boxing Year: 13 Friends: Nate (loner)

Nate:  
Age: 20 Speciality: punching Year: 13 Friends: Aber (loner)

So on with chapter 5 now!  
Aww Fudge "Knuckles eebay oybay is still erehay! (Bee boy is still here. Yeah, Rouge cares about Charmys sware word intake)  
It was Rouges turn to flip. What happened anyways?  
T..tt..team..s..ni..p..es. is..our partner…for loc..ation…project! Knuckles just barely made out that information due to his dangerously high rage. It was off the scale.  
Rouge turned around to Espio and Charmy with a serious expression, which turned into a creepy smile and unexpectedly shouted out.  
F--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------K (CAR SCREECHES AND CAR ALARMS COULD BE HEARD)  
"Row model my foot! Rouge You just swore…INFRONT of Charmy!" Espio seemed a bit too surprised of what just occurred. Where as Charmy was busy laughing at the bat and echidna that were before him rocking on their bottoms, sucking their thumbs.  
"I don't want to start this year with the two pairs of rivals killing each other! I'm too young too take this kind of pressure again!" Yep, poor Es is just killing himself re thinking on what happened last time on their little trip with Team Snipes.  
Flash back "…Well tell the whore on the opposite side of the bastard to shut up!" Yelled Aber to Espio, Who was their little messenger because the two pairs refused to talk to each other. "Umm…Rouge, Aber told you to shut up." "What! You actually replied! I am not a whore beside a bastard!" Said Rouge very disappointed that Espio actually responded to her as a whore.  
BONG That was where Espio snaped out of the flash back and shuddered.  
Espio turned around to Charmy with a serious expression, which turned into a creepy smile and unexpectedly shouted out.  
F-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------K!  
(CAR SCREECHES AND CAR ALARMS COULD BE HEARD) I love that line don't I?  
Charmy than laughed harder seeing the THREE rocking on their bottoms and sucking their thumbs.  
So that's it! Review For next chapter. And guess what that BONG was. Whoever does wins life! (not)

knuxnbat, 5:25 P.M 


	6. Get him off of my back

Get Him Off of my Back

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Aber and Nate

First of all thanks to everyone who reviewed. A special thanks to Mew 369 2002 for actually GUESSING what that 'BONG' was! It was a good try, but it was the sound that Espio remembered when Rouge hit him in a… well… not a good place for boys best interest.

Anyways, here's chapter 6

After a couple of hours of self torment, the three finally got on with lives, but not in the best way. Everything was quiet until,

Phone: Mortal Combat theme.

"What do you want…I mean…hello?" Espio mentally kicked himself for that awkward hello.

"Hey Es! Long time no chat. How're your bas…"

"Nate, shut up, you bitch!

Ooh, Es has gotten a bad temper! What's disturbing you? Those bastards who you call your friends?

Espio listened in silence. He was easily caught onto Nates brainwashing techniques. (In book one and still, he's always being harassed by Nate, telling him that he should change to their side. Espio didn't know why he always said that, but found him self speechless after his little chats.)

You could still join us, it's open any time. And hey, we're going on that crappy location trip together, we'll get to know each other a little better. I know you're listening. Well anyway, tell your 'friends' that we'll meet you 5:00 A.M in the main hall, for our ship."

Espio quietly put the phone down as he thought about what Nate had said. Of course Espio didn't want to join team Snipes, but he was thinking about why he always picked on him to join them. Was it even possible for the H.S.T school to let him? He was only in his second year, and Nate and Aber were in their fourteenth.

Rouge was listening to the whole conversation. No matter how quietly anyone spoke, she could always hear anyone in distress. Especially when it was one of her friends.

Espio sat down and had his hand on his forehead sighing heavily. Just than Rouge touched Espio's shoulder. Rouge tried to comfort him. She didn't hear their conversation, but she could obviously tell that it wasn't a pleasant one. "Hey," "Hey," was all she got in return from the chameleon. "Is Nate bothering you again?" Espio just gave a heaving sigh, and that was all Rouge needed to know that it was a yes. Rouge looked away and had a pissed expression on her face. She gave a little 'humph' before speaking. "What's that guy's problem anyway? Why do they want you so bad anyway? He could've picked on the others too! He only picks on our team which really piss me off!" Espio sort of understood on why he only picked on team Hunts. "He only picks on us because our team has what they don't have; strength." Rouge kind of questioned that. "But they never picked on me and Knuckles." "They did. Remember at the beginning when they wanted to test both of your strength? Well, that was evident enough to show that they needed strength. They even asked me, but I knew something was up, so I didn't. Didn't they ask you and Knuckles if you guys wanted to join their team?

Rouge thought back to their first year. Now that she thought about it, they did ask her and Knuckles to join their group, and at the same time, they put on a match to see their strength. They were pretty poor on strength. They used a low tactic to enrage the opponent so they lose concentration.

Flashback

"…What's the matter beautiful is our team too hot for you lows to join?" Obviously, this was Nate talking to Rouge. "What? You think we'll join your team just to be at the top of the academy? No!"

"Why? is you're…"

Just then Knuckles saw that Rouge was being harassed in two ways.

"Hey! Who do you think you are messing around with girls?"

"Ooh, is the echidna boy trying to defend his little bitch? Well, let's see what you would do for her to spare her life!"

Right at that moment, he took out a pocket knife from his coat, and flung is sideways at Knuckles.

Rouge made a little gasp as Knuckles quickly pushed Rouge away and caught the knife sideways. He was in little pain, and Nate could see that.

"I can see that you're a strong one. Would you be interested in… "

"NO! I'm not interested in anything you offer!" Rouge was watching in horror as Nate pushed harder into Knuckles hand. His hand started to show signs of blood dripping.

Knuckles cried in pain but still held on. Rouge quickly took action, "STOP IT NATE!"

She pushed Nate away and he fell with a thump.

He had an unexpected smile plastered on his face. "So, both of you are pretty strong. I admit, not even Aber can push me down with that much force." Aber who was watching was furious, which is why her and Rouge never got along. The bell had rung for them to come inside. The two teams exchanged glances before going in.

End of Flashback.

"They did. They asked us if we wanted to join their team, but we denied it, so we got into a fight," Rouge replied to Espio. Rouge continued, "But they stopped asking us after that day, and we're just in a fight now. Why aren't they leaving you alone after you said no?"

"It's because I can't speak anymore when they use their convincing tactics. My throat sort of closes." Rouge could see that Espio was disappointed, so she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick hug. "Aww, its okay Es. Next time, just tell me when he calls, I'll deal with him." Rouge gave a little insuring smile. "Thanks Rouge." They both returned to their packing and such. Talking with Rouge really did make Espio more comfortable about his morale.

Okay so that's it. That was a longer chapter than I intended it to be. And That hug between Rouge and Es was a brother sister hug, because they have a brother sister relation in this story, so it doesn't mean love, love okay? So please review for next chapter

Knuxnbat 1:41 P.M

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Return to Top 


	7. 4:59 PM

4:59 P.M

Hey, sorry it took so long for me to update. And Also, I am aware of my mistake in my first chapter, so if you review on that mistake, than I wont update, and when you review expect a reply.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Nate and Aber. Just so you know, Aber is a girl and Nate is a boy.

Anyways, here's chapter 7

Knuckles entered the dining room to see Espio sitting on a chair with his hands on is forehead, and Rouge on the sofa with her head slumped down. "What, did someone die?" Knuckles obviously didn't know why the two were like this. Rouge looked up and signalled Knuckles to shut up when she spoke, " No just a little dilly dallying." ( Knuckles still doesn't know about Espio being harassed by the Snipes.) "Well than, we better get going. Espio?" "Umm…yeah. We should." Knuckles had an awkward expression, when he pulled Rouge to the side to ask what was wrong with Espio. "Hey, do you know what's up with Espio? He's quieter than usual. What happened?"

Rouge was thinking on weather or not to tell Knuckles about the incident, since Espio said not to tell anyone. "Oh…him… I'm not sure. Well we better get going anyways. We'll here an ear full from Nate if we don't show up. It's already 4:59."

"I know there's more than what you told me. You do remember that I can get the answer out of you!" Knuckles screamed back you Rouge as she left him smirking on getting the truth out of her.

Sorry this is an extremely short chapter, but I'm a busy person with my sisters wedding and all. And also, Is anyone Canadian here? Please tell me if you are.


	8. 5:31 PM

5:31 PM Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Aber and Nate

Knuckles caught up to Rouge who was running and laughing because she was being chased.  
"Knuckles! For the last time!...STOP!" Rouge was out of breath. Good timing too, she was at the main hall.

"Hmm...5:25. Just in..waaah!" Rouge was interrupted by Knuckles who held onto her tightly and twirled her around to become face to face with the bat. Knuckles closed the tiniest bit of gap between them, and when Rouge tried to jerk out of his strong hold, Knuckles just held on tighter to her. Satisfied, Knuckles Spoke,

"So, You going to tell me whats wrong with him? Or are we going to have to stay like this forever?" Knuckles wore a convincing smile. Rouge, who could barely move, smirked a little and looked towards the outside window that held a very stagnant veiw of outside. Her gaze suddenly fell upon the 'Great Clock.' " Hmm...5:31. Geez time goes by..holy F---k!" Rouge quickly jerked out of her thoughts and was wide eyed. Knuckles noticed this and spoke. " What happened Rouge?" He met her gaze at the 'Great Clock.' He did a double take of the clock. they heard the horn of their boat. "SHIT! Lets go Rouge." Knuckles quickly jerked Rouges hand and ran to the dock.

The Ferry boats gates were just about to close, when The two jumped up to the doors closing edge. Because it was closing they had no choice but to slide down the door. Once safe on the boats ground, they ran to the top floor of the ferry. They tried looking for their group number (13). Finally Rouge spoke.

"This is all your fault Knuckles! If that episode didn't happen back there, we could have cought up with our group and come here in peace!" Rouge kept on blabbering about how it was all Knuckles fault, while Knuckles was not even paying attention to a word she was saying. Knuckles interupted her blabbering. "Rouge, there they are if you can hear me!" Rouge just looked at him with a frustrated face just staring at Knuckles. Kmuckles, confused as always, just stared back at her in an awkward manner when he said, "Yes?" Rouge just gave him a harder look. than, out of absolutely nowhere, a guy walked past him and handed Knuckles a napkin which read: That glare means shes pissed you idiot!

Knuckles did a silent 'oh' and read it again. "Did he just call me an idiot?" Knuckles put that thought aside and said his apoligy. "Ahh...sorry Rouge..I made you late." Rouge was not satisfied so she continued to glare. Knuckles didn't want to have to do this, But it left him no other choice. He did (Gasps with out expression as always) Kitty cat eyes. "I know you can't resist this Rouge!" Rouge's expression changed soft and then she smiled. " God, You know my soft spot don't ya Knux?" Knuckles smiled satisfied.

Today is my Birthday (September, 3rd)! Wow, In all of my time here being a fanfiction member, I have never used exclamation marks. Well it's my birthday so Why shouldn't I? Don't get used to it though. It's a once in a year or twice in a year thing. Guess how old I'm turning and read and review!

P.S Little. Kitty. MIne.Mine, You can't guess because you live across the street of my condo and you're my best friend.

knuxnbat ;D 11:03 A.M 


End file.
